Darth Azeroth
Darth Azeroth was a Bpfasshi Sith Lord living over four thousand years before the rise of Darth Taral's Galactic Empire. He was a part of Lord Adas' Sith Council and an original founder of Korribanos. Sometime after the decision was made to abandon the Sith ways, Lord Azeroth, along with fellow Sith Lord Darth Aeris and ten thousand Sith troopers, was frozen in carbonite in a hidden cavern below Korribanos' northern polar icecap with the hopes of transforming the world five thousand years in the future into a planet of Sith. Due to an accident, Azeroth was released a full thousand years ahead of schedule in 14 NE. Azeroth and Aeris were assisted by another Sith Lord, Ulthar, who performed the carbon-freezing procedure. He was a part of a far-reaching plan to keep the Sith teachings alive through the centuries in the hopes that one day, Azeroth and Aeris might rebuild the army of the Sith and defeat the Jedi once and for all. Azeroth developed the Rules of Two, which stipulated that no more than two Sith practitioners may exist at any given time. Any more and they risked discovery by the Jedi and the plan would fail. It is currently unknown if the Rules of Two survived the millennia. If they did, however, it would mean a second Sith Order exists on Korribanos independent from Darth Taral's newly-formed Imperial Order of the Sith. History (Pre-4128 BNE) Like every Sith in Adas' fleet, Azeroth hailed from the Old Galaxy. He was born on the planet Bpfassh sometime prior to 4100 BNE during one of the many centuries-long conflicts between the Sith and the Republic Galactic Republic and their Jedi guardians. His Force-sensitivity was discovered at an early age by the Sith and he was whisked away from his family to train to use that power against the Jedi and their Republic. Azeroth excelled at his studies, becoming a greatly respected duelist with his unusual staff-saber weapon. He was also very well learned in the ways of the Force, though grandiose displays of power were rare with him. He much preferred subtlety and manipulation in order to achieve his goals. A skilled tactician, Azeroth rose quickly within the Sith ranks and was soon commanding forces in battle, most times leading the charge personally. When engaged in space combat, Azeroth plunged his own ship into the heart of the battle, relying on his skillful strategies and power in the Force to bring him victory. As a result, he almost never saw defeat in battle. It is unknown when exactly he was assigned to Lord Adas' mega battle fleet. History (Post-4128 BNE) At some point after coming under Lord Adas' command, the huge battle group, along with the Jedi fleet from which they fled, wound up transported to the Milky Way galaxy. Facing certain defeat, Adas slave-rigged the fleet and made a desperate blind jump coreward. They arrived safely in an uninhabited system which sported twelve planets, one of which could sustain life. They immediately colonized it and named it Korribanos. As one of the ranking commanders in the fleet, Lord Azeroth was chosen, along with four others, to sit on a special Sith Council whose sole purpose was establishing a permanent government on their new homeworld. He helped organized the dismantling of the largest of the warships for use in building the first cities on Korribanos. Within just two years, most of the infrastructure was in place and the Council's work was almost done. One of the last decisions it made, one against which Azeroth stood firmly, was the complete abolition of all Sith practices for fear that the Jedi might track their use of the Dark Side. Even before the decree was made public, Azeroth was secretly conspiring with fellow Council member Lady Aeris, along with Dark Lord Ulthar, to carry on the Sith teachings. In a far-reaching and ambitious plan, Azeroth meant to place himself, Lady Aeris, and ten thousand Sith troopers into carbon freeze, to automatically thaw in five thousand years' time. Upon reviving, he and Aeris would take that army and, if necessary, conquer Korribanos and train its citizens in the ways of the Sith. He would then take his planet of new Sith and seek out the Jedi, destroying them once and for all. For nearly a decade, he oversaw the secret construction of a facility buried deep beneath the ice and bedrock of the planet's north pole. Using scrounged starship parts, they were able to piece together a sophisticated and fully automated base of operations, capable of housing the frozen army and, one day, seeing to all its waking needs. And as the facility was being built, he devised his Rules of Two, teachings that would ensure the knowledge of the Sith would not be lost, but be passed down from Master to Apprentice through the ages until such time as Azeroth and his army awoke. The Rules made certain that only two at a time should hold the Sith teachings, enough to keep the traditions alive but not so many as to draw attention to themselves. Finally, after nearly a decade of planning, Azeroth and his army were frozen in carbonite in 4118 BNE. Slumber Disturbed In the year 14 NE, Lord Azeroth was revived from carbon freeze purely by accident when a stone was dislodged from the ceiling of the huge stone chamber in which he and his army were placed. The stone smashed into the ground and a piece of the resulting shrapnel damaged the device which monitored his vital signs. The sophisticated computer system automatically brought him out of hibernation fully one thousand years prematurely. His plans altered irreparably, he had no choice but to adapt with them. He immediately revived Lady Aeris and they went about executing their mission. Using the shuttle they had stowed in a protected hangar, they blasted their way out from under the ice and snow and sought out the special beacon they had given to Ulthar to pass down to each successive Sith Lord. The beacon, in the form of an amulet, was meant to allow the Sith Lords to quickly track down their guaranteed allies in their new century. They followed the signal to Kressh, Korribanos' single large moon. Upon reaching the moon, they landed in Kressh City, one of a number of metropolises built on the surface of the satellite. They traced the signal to the home of a man calling himself Darth Varnix. Astounded to see Azeroth and Aeris during his lifetime, he nevertheless offered them use of his home, telling them that he had trained his entire life solely to serve them. He revealed that he lived there with his daughter and Apprentice, Darth Zara. He brought them up to date on the major events of the previous forty-one centuries and put his services at their disposal. Azeroth, after learning of the existence of not only an even more powerful Jedi Order than the one against which he had fought before but a range of Sith Orders, too, some of whom even had friendly ties with their one-time enemies, was infuriated. When told that Korribanos' former Emperor, Darth Taral, was the founder and Grand Master of a new Sith Order and close personal friends with his Jedi counterpart, Azeroth ranted that such a person was decidedly not a Sith Lord. However, he admitted the ex-emperor might still be of use to them. Entirely on the fly, he hatched a scheme to use Taral to infiltrate the wider galaxy and locate Sith more attuned to his own personal ideology. He surmised that at least some of the Sith maintaining peaceful ties with the Jedi would turn on them if given the opportunity. At this, Aeris began to break away from him, wondering if times hadn't changed too much for their millennia-old plan to still have hope for success. Furious, Azeroth told her that she couldn't turn back after all they had done to get so far. She argued and made him promise that should they reach the conclusion that defeating the Jedi would prove impossible, even with the assistance of foreign Sith Orders, they would abandon the plan altogether. Though he agreed, he did so with the caveat that no matter what happened, he would sever all ties with her, claiming that he refused to associate with anyone willing to live in peace with the Jedi. Category:Sith Category:Azeroth's Sith Order Category:Characters by Josh Walker